Cosas que pasan
by lilita168
Summary: Ally y Austin se odian pero un dia Austin baja las notas y el director le llama para asignarle una tutora ¿adivinas quien es?durante el camino un monton de sentimientos surgen pero no todo ira de perlas al principio ¿no?,acompaña a Austin y Ally en esta historia épica:)
1. Noticias Inesperadas

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

Hola me llamo Ally Dawson y tengo 16 años soy la tipica chica invisible pero no me importa yo tengo a Trish que es mi mejor amiga.

Me levante me duche a continuacion me visto con un vestido floral con unos tacones me arregle el pelo mas bien me los rice me

encanta mi pelo es de color avellana con reflejos baje a desayunar y cuando termine vi que faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara

el Instituto a si que baje corriendo y me fui al Instituto.

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Hola yo soy Austin Moon un chico popular que solo se junta con los mas guays no como ¿como se llamaba? Sally Mally Cally bueno en

fin que no lo levante me duche me puse lo tipico una camisa con pantalones rotos con unas a desayunar y vi que ya tenia 15

minutos de retraso cogi mi mochila y me fui.

Al llegar al Instituto lo primero que hice fue ir al casillero donde estaba al lado de mi mejor amigo.

-Hola Dez tu tambien llegando tarde ey.

-Si bueno me retrase dandole de comer a mi cabra.

Bueno a si era Dez el siempre tan raro pero es mi mejor amigo nos fuimos en un silencio comodo al aula 14.

Entramos:

-Vaya,vaya,vaya llegando tarde ¿eh?dijo la señorita

-No se repetira dijo Dez.

-Sientese Dez ¿Austin podemos hablar en privado?

-Vale.

Me acerco a ella.

-Austin el director te espera en su depacho.

-¿Despues de clase?

-No ahora.

-¿Que queria?

-Hablar contigo.

Y con esa informacion me fui al despacho del director queria castigarme o que no lo se cuanto entre en ese depacho mejor lo sabre,toque

la puerta.

-Entra.

-Que pasa?

-Has bajado en notas te voy a asignar a una estudiante para que te ayude.

-¡¿como!?y quien es.

-Es Ally Dawson.

-¡¿comoooooo!?

-Lo que has oido ya puedes volver a las clases.

**Punto de vista Ally**

Estaba hablando con Trish y derepente el director hablo por el audifono:

-Ally Dawson presentate en el depacho del director.

Me despedi de Trish y camine hacia el despacho nunca me habian llamado seguro que no es nada malo.

Entre:

-¿Porque me has llamado?

-Queria decirte que este mes seras la profesora particular de Austin empiezas mañana.

-¿Que?

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Nota del autor

**Bueno los que esten leyendo mi historia les doy muchas gracias comenten y decidme si**

**os ha gustado la historia os agradeceria que me dejaran comentarios con un mejora o consejo**

**y quiero decirles que no actualizare pronto porque estoy trabajando en mas historias**

**pronto vendra drama pero despues...bueno no quiero adelantarles nada ¡disfruten de **

**la historia!**


	3. Sorpresas inesperadas

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**POV de Ally**

-¡¿Que?!espera no lo he oido¿que?

-¿otra vez?Austin y tu me habeis puesto la misma reaccion.

-Pero director no podre hacer mis deberes.

-No pasa nada Ally como tu eres de las estudiantes que mas sobresalientes tiene no se te contara

en tu expediente,venga vuelve a clases adios.

-Adios.

Sali del despacho asumiendo todo lo que habia dicho de verdad no se ni como Austin reaccionaria ese tipo

o me ignoraba o me insultaba pero a mi no me importa no me gusta recibir atencion de los demas soy

muy timida y haci es mi vida ahora que ya estais al tanto no necesito explicaros nada ahora

necesitaba hablar con Trish ella siempre me aconseja menos mal que tengo una amiga de verdad.

**POV de Austin**

Sali del despacho corriendo necesitaba cuanto antes hablar con Dez el me diria que hacer me fije en el reloj y faltaban

5 min para ir a la cafeteria me fui al patio para despejarme...5 min despues

En la cafeteria:

-Hola Dez

-Hola Austin.

-Necesito hablar contigo Dez el director me ha dicho que he bajado en notas y me tiene que asignar a un estudiante.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Que a la que me a asignado es Ally Dawson o creo que haci se llamaba.

-Repito ¿cual es el problema?

-Que estar con ella me rebajaria la popularidad y eso es malo muy malo.

-Tambien te puedes enamorar de ella.

-Si si eso tambi-¡¿quee!? ¡yo nunca y repito nunca me enamoraria de ella!

-Ok lo que tu digas.

**POV de Ally**

Me sente en la cafeteria a esperar a Trish.

-Hola Trish.

-Hola Ally.

-¿Trish que deberia hacer?el director le ha asignado a Austin a mi como su profesora ¿que deberia hacer?

-Bueno creo que deberias ir es lo mejor.

-Es verdad gracias Trish.

Me fui a mi casa me di una ducha y despues me acoste me quede en un profundo sueño...

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. El gran dia

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**POV de Ally**

Me levante de la cama lista para mi (gran dia) me puse lo tipico unos vaqueros monos de color azul con una camisa bonita acompañado

con un bolso que uso siempre y unas bailarinas me puse en el tocador y me aplique maquillaje por ultimo me mire en mi espejo y dejame

decir que me senti orgullosa con lo que vi,baje a desayunar tome unas tortitas con miel digamos que no es mi desayuno favorito pero

estaban muy buenas yo era como mas de tipo de pepinillos no podia aguantar un solo dia sin comerme un solo pepinillo mire el reloj y vi que ya era

las menos cuarto me despedi de mi papa cogi mi mochila y me fui,podria haber cogido el autobus pero hoy necesitaba un poco de aire para pensar.

Cuando llego normalmente hablo primero con Trish pero hoy no estaba de humor asi que fui directamente a mi casillero meti la

conbinacion y salio una nota¿que extraño?

_Nos vemos en mi casa hoy a las 17:00 no hace falta que me hables hoy bastante_

_tengo de castigo que me vean contigo dandome clases._

_De:ya sabes quien no hace falta ni que te lo diga_

_Posdata:No hace falta ni que vengas aggghhhh me da mucha rabia..._

Estruge la nota y la tire a la papelera con todas mis fuerzas calmate Ally lo estas empeorando,

AGGGGHHHH! Pero que se habra creido ese niñato no se ni porque tengo que ir hoy calmate Ally,calmate

-Woww creo que ha alguien no le ha sentado bien el desayuno,oi a alguien detras de mi.

Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme a Trish suspire de alivio...

-Oy,Trish es que ese idiota es,es,es...

-Un tonto,imbecil,grosero,desagradecido ¿quieres que siga?

-Esque Trish no se si ir...creo que le dire a la señorita que no va a funcionar.

-Pero Ally la señorita confia en ti no la puedes defraudar.

-ummmmmm esta bien pero no prometo nada.

-Esa es Ally.

Despues de hablar con Trish mi siguiente periodo era matematicas por suerte llege a tiempo como siempre me sente en la parte

delantera de la clase normalmente me siento con Trish pero por alguna extraña razon hoy no me tocaba con Trish en la clase de

mates sono el timbre y el profesor llego.

-Buenos dias clase hoy-

Fue interrupido por alguien que entro en la clase.

-Vaya Austin Moon llegando tarde ¿eh?

-Si, me da igual.

-Sientante antes de que te mande al director

-Como quieras.

Miro por todas partes pero por desgracia el asiento al lado al mio era el unico libre dio un gruñido lo suficientemente alto para

que lo oyera en mi interior estaba llorando no de la alegria si no del horror y la tristeza se sento a mi lado la clase comenzo

aunque estaba concentrada en la clase sentia que todo el mundo nos miraba me sentia como que yo era una enana.

Pero lo que no sabia era lo peor que estaba por llegar...

**Bueno chicos lo siento por la espera ha empezado ya los estudios y no tengo tiempo con las tareas en medio**

**y estudiar para los examenes dejadme comentarios y pronto subire el proximo :)**

**CONTINUARAAA...**


	5. Cuestionario

**Chicos de Hola par el siguiente capitulo vais a Tener Que ELEGIR el Nombre de la guitarra de Austin **

**Dejadme comentarios para Que los Pueda leer y asi yo elegire el Nombre Bueno Que os PARECE la**

**Historia a mi me PARECE Que me this quedando muy bonita y no dejeis fan Ser de austin y aliado R5 ...**

**Para Los Que esten leyendo la Historia si os gusta Por favor ponedlo en Favoritos La Verdad es Que **

**this istoria sí me inspiro MIENTRAS comia soy yo Pero raro Poco des asi sí me estara Poco des dificil subir**

**los capitulos PORQUE Tengo Que Actualizar Otra Historia y los examenes y Estudiar porfin**

**ES Fin de Semana estába deseandolo PORQUE PUEDO DESCANSAR Y Me vendran las ideas de Nó sí Nuevas**

**HISTORIA o Capítulos Quien estába deando de Que Llegara de el Fin de Yo Lo Por Adios chicos**

**Que Me Tengo Que ir no olvideis Dejar comentaria ya Todos mucha suerte besos: DD**


	6. Las clases empiezan

**NO**** ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Bueno aqui estoy yo esperando a que algo pase que ¿como voy a saber que algo va a pasar? bueno por el simple hecho de que conozco a Austin,conozco todas sus bromas,como me ha marginado lo se todo pero eso no es lo peor lo peor va a pasar hoy en clase y en su casa creo que es hora de contaros la historia verdadera os conte todo pero del todo no aqui va yo y Austin eramos amigos hasta que fuimos a la ESO un dia despues de las vacaciones de verano yo estaba contenta de ver otra vez a todos mis amigos hasta que cuando entre en la clase vi a Austin con los (populars) me acerque a el aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer desde ese dia empezo las bromas y los insultos.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-Hola Austin.

-¿Austin conoces a esta chica?dijo una chica rubia

-¿a esta geek?pues claro que no

No me lo podia creer Austin me habia llamdo geek esta es la primera vez.

-Austin ¿estas bien?hable con voz temblorosa.

-Estoy mejor que nunca.

Entonces el me empujo con tanta fuerza que me golpee contra la pared dandome un gope contra la pared y por si no fuera poco me cogio y me tiro al suelo ahi dejandome llorar.

**Fin del flashback **

* * *

Desde ese dia odio a Austin con todas mis fuerzas me dije a mi misma que nunca podria perdonarlo ni aunque viniera suplicando me destrozo el corazon y un corazon roto no se puede comparar con nada del mundo la amistad con el habia sido algo muy valioso y pensaba que nada ni nadie iba a poder romperlo pero me equivocaba estupida Ally.

-Bueno alumnos recoged hora de irse,dijo el profesor de matematicas

Estaba tan profunda en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que la clase habia acabado sono el timbre recogi mi diario ,mis libros y lo puse todo en mi mochila rosa era hora de ir al comedor preparandome para lo que va a ocurrir lo que me extraño porque Austin no quiso hacer nada a mi en la clase de mates bueno menos mal ya tengo en que pensar esta tarde hora de reunirse con Trish por los pasillos sin saber como acabe en la clase de musica ahora estaba mirando por la ventana el piano senti un impulso de ir a la clase y tocarlo no me pude resistir y tampoco no era de extrañar que ya estuviera en el piano ya que estaba en el piano empece a tocar y cantar una cancion nueva que salio de Abraham Mateo- All the girls me encanto esa cancion a claro no os habia contado una parte me gusta la musica y sobre todo Abraham Mateo deje de tocar la musica porque oi pasos acercandose pero aun se oian lejos tome mi opurtinad para escapar uff por los pelos nota mental no dejar que me vean me fui al comedor veo a Trish.

-Hola Trish ¿que tal tu clase de biologia?

-Mal hemos tenido que diseccionar una rana puag!

-Bueno ¿quieres quedar despues de las clases?

-Lo siento Ally pero estoy ocupada ¿que tal el viernes?

-Vale ¿noche de chicas?dije entusiasmada.

-Noche de chicas.

-Bueno Ally que tengas buena suerte.

-Gracias Trish te llamo despues de las clases.

-Adios.

-Adios.

El resto del dia se paso rapidisimo biologia,naturales...todo eso me aburria no me confundas me gusta sacar buenas notas pero no soy una obsesa cuando acabo naturales me fui caminando hacia mi taquilla con la esperanza de que pudiera ver a Trish pero por desgracia no estaba alli bueno sera mejor que me vaya cuanto antes a casa hoy voy a andar normalmente cojo el autobus pero hoy iva a ser un dia dificil y tenia que tomar un poco de aire huele un asco en la clase de naturales madre mia no se como las limpiadoras pueden aguantar ese holor por fin llege a casa solte mi mochila en la entrada y me fui directamente a mi habitacion mi padre estaba en Sonic Boom a si que la mayoria del tiempo lo pasaba yo sola en mi casa fu ia darme una ducha pues aun tenia 45 min.

* * *

Cuando sali de la ducha olia a fresas me puse una camiseta de tirantes rosas con unos vaqueros azules y una bailarinas meti todo lo que necesitaba en mi mochila me rize los pelos pues los tenia lavados y me puse un poco de maquillaje sali de casa su casa estaba a solo 10 min de la mia a si que llege pronto toque el timbre estaba nerviosa bueno un poco no era para tanto me abrio Austin no dijimos nada solo me hizo un gesto para pasar a dentro me quede mirando su casa no estaba nada mal habia un monton de cuadros puestos en las paredes pero ademas de eso todo estaba muy bien me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera por las escaleras las escaleras eran de marmol tambien muy bonito habia 3 habitacion la 2 segunda era suya cuando entre no esperaba encontrarme todo eso...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola chicos perdon por publicar tan tarde pero es que estuve ocupada por los examenes ¿habeis oido la nueva cancion de Abraham Mateo All the girls?el video oficial sale el 10 de octubre pero la cancion ya ha salido os recomiendo que veais y escucheis el video a mi me encanta y la cancion ni te cuento bueno bessos a los que esteis leyendo mi historia dejad comentarios xao:D**


	7. ¿de verdad me llamó Ally?

**NO ME PERTENECE AUSTIN Y ALLY**

**Punto de vista de Ally**

...cuando entre en la habitacion de Austin no esperaba encontrarme tantos instrumentos no sabia que le gustase la musica,bueno si eramos amigos pero nunca me contó esto no es de extrañar ya me esperaba esto...

-¡friki!despierta recuerda tenemos que dar clases a mi no me importa pero como no suba notas me quitaran del futbol y sera por tu culpa...dijo Austin.

-Si si lo siento estaba...

-Pensando en lo irresistible que soy dijo Austin coqueta.

Mas quisieras pensó Ally,solo pudo rodar los ojos...

-De todos modos vamos a seguir cuanto mas antes acabemos mejor...primero estudiaremos biologia luego inglés y después español ¿de acuerdo?.

En cuanto me di la vuelta Austin estaba jugando con su móvil.

-¡Austin!

-Si si voy dijo apagando el teléfono.

Ally suspiró esto va a ser demasiado largo...

* * *

Después de 2 horas habíamos aprendido vocabulario en español también estudiamos para el examen de inglés pero no estudiamos biología porque al parecer a Austin le cuesta entendar las cosas...

Me fui de su casa hacia las 6 de la tarde solo podía pensar en bañarme y meterme en mi cama se que es temprano pero estoy cansado pero es que pasó algo muy raro cuando estudiábamos español

**FLASHBACK**

_-Siguiente pregunta como es en español i´ve got black glasses._

_-ummmmm...yo tengo gafas negras._

_-¡Lo has conseguido Austin!_

_-¿Lo he consegui- ¡Lo he conseguido Ally!_

_-¡Enhorabuena!_

_Un momento Austin me acaba de llamar Ally no seguro que será mi imaginación no es posible que me llamé Ally mejor lo dejó pasar..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En cuanto llegé a mi casa solté mi mochila y me fuí directamente a mi cuarto me metí en la ducha en cuanto el agua tocó mi piel sentí que mis músculos se iban relajando me apliqué el acondicionador a mi pelo mojado cuando salí busqué en los cajones un pijama muy comodo al final encontré uno de color rojo con ositos de peluche con un bocadillo diciendo ¡hora de dormir!

Me metí en mi cama y cerré los ojos lentamente y caí en un profundo sueño...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Problemas

**NO ME Pertenece AUSTIN Y ALLY**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Al dia siguiente me levante digamos con una sensacion de no se,digamos que me senti bien cuando ayer Austin me llamo Ally no se porque me gusto que me llamara de nuevo asi seguramente los recuerdos...Solo se que una pequeña parte aun no odia del todo a Austin despues de todo de bromas insultos he aprendido a ignorarlos y eso sirve de gran ayuda...Espero que esa sensacion se vaya pronto...De todos modos me levante y me fui directamente al cuarto de baño donde pude darme una ducha de 10 minutos que me preparara para hoy sali del cuarto de baño y me seque el pelo y me hize una trenza,a continuacion me puse un top lindo rosa y unos vaqueros ajustados tambien me puse unas zapatillas comodas en todo caso lista para hoy.

Luego baje a desayunar,mi padre ya estaba en la cocina la verdad es que me extrañaba un poco ¿no deberia estar en el trabajo?

-Papa ¿que haces aun aqui?

-Oh,Ally,dijo al verme.

-La verdad es que no tengo a ningun convento que ir y ¿recuerdas esa boda al que estaba por ir?

-Claro...

-Pues resulta que era la semana que viene y no estaba invitado.

No pude dejar echar una risita ademas mi padre se me unio.

-Pero lo mas importante podre estar con mi hija favorita.

-Pero si solo tienes una,yo.

-A eso me referia.

Despues de desayunar cereales con leche mire el reloj y vi que aun me faltaba tiempo hasta que empezase las clases asi que decidi caminar un poco para despejar mi mente,ultimamente estaba tan llena de pensamientos...Derepente oi el sonido de una bozina mire de reojo y ¿adivinais quien era? el mismo de siempre esta vez solo decidi ignorarlos para ver si me dejaban en paz pero estaba muy equivocada eso lo hizo aun peor y cuando mas me esperaba que me dejaran en paz oi el motor del coche...pasaron delante de un charco y me mojaron entera menos mal que estaba de espaldas...¡pero que le pasa ayer se comporto por un momento bien y hoy ha vuelto a lo mismo! ni yo misma me voy a creer lo que voy a decir pero creo que he perdido la esperanza de que vuelva el viejo Austin...Sin darme cuenta ya estaba delante del Instituto y decidi entrar sigilosamente para entrar al baño de las chicas y cambiarme...

-¡Ally dios mio que te ha pasado!

Suspire aliviada al escuchar esa voz.

-Hola Trish te puedes imaginar lo que ha-

Fui interrumpida por el sonido de la campana.

-Trish por favor te podrias inventar alguna escusa mientras yo me voy al baño a cambiarme despues te cuento todo.

-Pero acuerdate ¿vale?

-Vale gracias Trish.

Entonces primero fui a mi taquilla para coger algo de ropa que tenia alli guardada y el pelo dejare que se secara con el transcurso de las clases despues fui directamente hacia el baño para cambiarme me cambie de ropa esta vez me puse pantalones cortos de color azul con una camiseta de tirantes rosa y mis botas de color marron ,el pelo me lo intente secar pero me fue imposible ya que estaba sucio y ademas estabamos a bajas temperaturas ,me mire al espejo y decidi que ya estaba lista asi que sali del cuarto de baño y como no, me encontre al mismo grupito de siempre...esto no puede ir a peor...

-Vaya,vaya,vaya mira quien tenemos aqui a la chica buena haciendo pellas.

-Callate tu no tienes derecho a decir nada.

-¡Si te estas saltando las clases!

-Claro si alguien no me hubiera mojado,dije haciendo comillas entre ese alguien.

Y,asi me fui dejandole con la palabra en la boca no es propio de mi decir estas cosas pero esque ya me habia hartado,yo tambien tengo limites y el ya los habia superado.A continuacion decidi ir a clases espero que Trish se halla inventado una buena excusa...Toque la puerta y alguien me respondio con un ¨pasa¨ me imagino que seria de la profesora...

-Hola señorita Dawson ¿te sientes mejor?

-Claro...dije no muy convencida.

-¿Le pasa algo Dawson?

-Si...quiero decir no, mejor me siento y me callo.

-Claro sientate al lado de Trish.

Bien me dije para mis adentros por lo menos esta clase estare al lado de Trish despues me sente a su lado y le pregunte que que le habia dicho y ella me respondio que solo le dijo que me sentia mal y que tenia que ir a la enfermeria,yo solo le dedique una sonrisa a modo de gracias y le dije que aun tenia pendiente contarle lo que paso la clase paso demasiado rapida y pronto ya estabamos en la cafeteria...

Cogi mi bandeja y me puse a la cola tuve que esperar un rato hasta que por fin llego mi turno cogi un refresco con un sandwich y me dirigi hacia una mesa cualquiera, pude ver que Trish no estaba aqui asi que se me aplazo lo de contarle que paso.

* * *

**15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

* * *

Habia ya terminado de comer y cogi una manzana que tenia guardada en la mochila y un libro tambien fui al patio y me sente en un banco que habia alli y me empece a leer el libro la verdad es que llevaba tiempo queriendome leer ese libro pero nunca tuve la ocasion hoy era el dia perfecto.

No se como pero derepente senti liquido encima de mi y efectivamente era batido de fresa,levante la vista solo para encontrarme con Austin ¿sabes?ya no me sorprende nada...El se paro enfrente mia y me susurro ¨esto por lo de antes¨ esto ya no me enfadaba...pero lo que iba a ocurrir a continuacion si...

-Austin Moon y Ally Dawson dirinjase por favor al despacho del director.

¿He hecho algo malo? no seguramente me equivoque no puede ser tan grave ¿verdad?

A continuacion me dirigi al despacho del director con Austin a mi lado solo pude decir que se sentia muy incomodo...Pronto llegamos enfrente de la puerta y entramos,cada uno se sento en una de las dos sillas que habia alli y pronto el director se puso a hablar:

-Me acaban de anunciar que Austin Moon acaba de tirarle a Ally Dawson un batido de fresa,le dijo a la secretaria que estaba alli.

-Si y me han comunicado segun unos testigos que Ally Dawson se salto una clase a causa de no se sabe porque pero que la vieron haciendo novillos.

-Bien gracias por tu informacion.

Pronto la secretaria salio y el director se puso serio esto iba a dar un poco de miedo...

-Vaya,vaya,vaya de nuevo aqui señor Moon y ¿Ally Dawson tu primer castigo eh?

Aqui vamos...

-Solo se tendran que quedar castigados 2 horas despues de las clases en el aula 43 pero no habra nadie mas castigado asi que...

-¡¿Que!?dijimos al unisono Austin y yo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS SE QUE HE HECHO DEMAAAASIADO TARDE LA ACTUALIZACION E INTETARE HACERLA MAS PRONTO PERO ME FUE IMPOSIBLE TENIA TODA MI AGENDA OCUPADA SOLO ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO...**

**¿QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?**


End file.
